Floor clean-up is a periodic necessity in most settings with increased frequency required in commercial and residential areas. The task of floor clean-up is generally divided into two phases: debris retrieval and debris removal. Debris retrieval typically consists of using a broom or dust mop to collect debris from throughout a work site, then positioning the gathered debris at an easily accessible location. Debris removal generally requires obtaining a dust pan or equivalent device, bending over to sweep the debris into the dust pan with the broom or mop, lifting the filled dust pan and transporting same to the open top of the wastebasket or the like, and tipping the dust pan to allow the debris to drop into the wastebasket. Debris removal is often the most tedious and tiresome of the two phases and can reduce the frequency of task completion. This often renders the work site unclean, and can leave the impression of unprofessionalism in commercial settings, such as in salons with hair clippings remaining on the floor from previous clients. Aspects of debris removal which often prove inconvenient include searching for dust pans, bending one's body and positioning dust pans to retrieve debris, lifting the debris and transporting the debris to trash receptacles without spilling the debris and returning the dust pans to storage locations. Sometimes dust and debris remaining attached to the broom or mop must be shaken off creating further problems in contaminating the surrounding environment. One, or a combination of these inconveniences can and often does reduce frequency of floor clean-up.
Traditionally, floor clean-up has relied upon brooms for debris retrieval and dustpans for debris removal. Although various advances have been attempted in broom and dust pan style and design, the process of floor clean-up has remained generally unchanged. The task of cleaning up has become abbreviated in completing only the debris retrieval phase, leaving debris gathered in corners or pathways of a room. For cosmetic and sanitary reasons, floor clean-up should always be completed at regular intervals depending on the type of environment present. There remains a need for a system designed to eliminate the inconveniences as noted above, as well as to allow for a more efficient and effective cleaning than has been done in the traditional manner.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a dust and debris disposal system which obviates the need for obtaining a dust pan or the like and reduces the potential of creating an environmental hazard encountered when shaking out a broom or a mop. It is also desirable to provide a dust and debris disposal system by which accumulated dust and debris is controlled and maintained relative to a closed receptacle thereby eliminating the need to transport and rid debris in traditional waste receptacles. Use of such a closed receptacle is desired for preventing spills and minimizing introduction of foreign particulates into the work site air.